


Sleepy confessions

by benevolent_bear



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, mcyt - Freeform, surprise visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benevolent_bear/pseuds/benevolent_bear
Summary: Dream decides to come and visit George in England without telling him. Dream arrives in the middle of the night and a sleepy George doesn't believe it's real. Maybe even confessing something he didn't want to admit out loud.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 660





	1. Chapter 1

Dream has had his fair share of good ideas in his lifetime but this was by far his magnum opus. Whilst sitting in a British taxi for the first time, his best friend’s address set as his destination, he’d never been more excited. Admittedly arriving in the dead of night wasn’t the best bit of his plan but he knew where George’s spare key resided, thanks to his flatmate who he had been messaging back and forth with over the last month. 

The British weather was harsher than Dream was used to, even in the car the biting air nipped at his cheeks and nose. Dream tugs at the collar of his hoodie, pulling it up to cover a portion of his face in hope to create some semblance of warmth. Whilst he was here he should probably purchase a coat, if he was going to be here for a month. If George didn’t mind of course. 

The streets around him were so unfamiliar and the car driving on the opposite side of the road was disconcerting but Dream couldn’t bring himself to mind, knowing his destination. The only thing on his mind was his British friend, the boy he had fallen hopelessly for in the past couple of years. Dream tapped his foot impatiently, eager to get to his destination. Fortunately, the car drew to a stop signifying Dream’s arrival at George’s. 

“Thanks.” Dream smiled, handing the driver the cash he owed before sliding out of the taxi, retrieving his suitcase from the boot of the car. 

Dream watched as the taxi pulled away from the curb before turning to the block of flats where he knew George was sleeping, judging by his discord status and last couple hours of inactivity, monitored by Sapnap, the only person who knew of Dream’s travels and who had been covering for him all day. Dream walks into the building and immediately into the lift which was parallel to the front door, lucky that it was already on the ground floor. As he waited in the lift, Dream felt his nerves spike, he hadn’t even told George that he was coming to visit and wasn’t sure if he was going to get hugged or hit, he hopes the first. With the ding of the lift doors opening, Dream felt his stomach twist. He was only seconds away from seeing George. Dream traverses the corridor, reading door numbers under his breath as he tries to find the one that belongs to his George. Wait, not  _ his  _ George. Just because he wanted George to be his doesn’t mean he ever actually would be.

Stopping at George’s door, Dream pushed the door number to the side, removing the taped down key and sliding the number gently into place. He pushed the key into the door and turned it softly, hyper aware of it being three AM. After locking the door again behind him, Dream crept through the flat, leaving his bag in the doorway. He made his way towards the right door at the back of the flat, which George’s roommate had informed was George’s room, preventing him from accidentally walking into his roommate’s one. He didn’t even stop to nosy around George’s flat, too eager to see the man himself. 

Dream takes a shakey breath, bringing his right hand to the door handle before pressing it down, causing a flood of hallway light to fill George’s bedroom. Using the minimal light, Dream located George’s bed, familiar from his streaming setup. On the bed, Dream could make out the lumped form on the mattress, wrapped tightly in his bedding, only a tuft of hair visible as Dream encroached on the bed. His heart thumped loudly as he looked down on George’s sleeping form. He was real. George was actually real and he was right in front of him. He couldn’t stop himself from reaching out with a shaking hand and running his fingers through the sleeping brunettes hair. It was silken to the touch, his fingers gliding easily through sheets of chocolate locks. 

Dream sat himself on the bed, his back against the cushions and headboard beside where George was sleeping. He continued to run his hand through George’s hair, panicking as he felt the older boy shift under the weight of his fingers, his face poking out from beneath the sheets. Tired eyes blinked up at him lazily, just barely in the realm of consciousness. George’s sleepy face might be the cutest sight that Dream had ever seen. 

“Hey.” He whispers down at his best friend, a bright smile on his lips. George blinked up at him confusedly for a second before his face lit up in recognition. George moved wordlessly towards Dream, untangling himself from his sheets enough to curl himself into Dream’s chest. Dream flushed brightly as George nuzzled cutely into him. 

“G-george?” Dream stuttered, hands frozen awkwardly as he was unsure where to place them. 

“Shush, let me enjoy this before I have to wake up.” George grumbled whilst squeezing Dream tightly. 

Dream stared at George disbelievingly. “You are awake though.” He was dumbfounded, unsure of what was happening.

“No i’m not. Wouldn’t get to have you like this in real life.” George huffed, his accent thick and voice deep in his sleepy state.

“Like what?” Dream furrowed his eyebrows, heart thumping loudly against his rib-cage, to the point he feared it would beat out of his chest. 

“Mine. Now shush, want to cuddle.” George pressed a kiss to Dream’s clothed chest before his breaths evened out, indicating his settling back into the realm of unconsciousness. Dream’s face was flushed a deep red, George wanted him to be his. There was no way Dream was going to be able to fall asleep now. Not with George’s confession on his mind and the man himself on his chest. 

“You’re going to regret saying that tomorrow.” Dream mumbled, wrapping his arms tightly around the sleeping man’s waist.


	2. Chapter 2

Dream woke up the next day to a loud gasp and warmth being torn away from him. Dream whined, opening his eyes to see a wide-eyed and flushed George on his knees in front of him.

“Hi.” Dream smiled, heart fluttering at the sight of George in front of him. 

“Hi?” George questioned. “What the fuck are you doing in my bed?”

“I got here last night and you decided I was your pillow.” Dream shrugged nonchalantly, feeling his cheeks warm up at the sight of George in an oversized shirt and basketball shorts.

“That doesn’t answer my question Dream.” George scowled, arms folding out across his chest.   
“We’re in person, call me Clay.” Dream, Clay, replies, avoiding the question.

“Dream!” George calls out frustrated. Clay laughs at George’s reaction.

“Fine! I just wanted to see you.” He admitted, grinning brightly.

“Oh.” George responds, shoulders slumping. 

“Oh?” Clay asks with a furrowing between his eyebrows. 

“Yeah. Do you want food?” George stands from his bed, causing his shirt to unbunch and fall to be as long as his shorts.

“Uhm, sure.” Clay replies after managing to peel his eyes from how small George looked. 

Clay stood from the bed, stretching his aching limbs, feeling his jumper pull up, undoubtedly revealing skin that George’s eyes seemed to shoot to stare at. Clay felt a fluttering in his chest and a smirk creep up on his face. After his stretch he looked down at George, finally taking in their height difference. George’s head just coming to below his chin. Clay chuckles, patting George’s head patronisingly. George swatted him away with a roll of his eyes, turning to walk out of the bedroom. Clay followed on behind, happy to be here with George. 

“You left your bag here?” George asked, amusement clear in his voice as he stared at the abandoned suitcase.

Clay shrugged, “Didn’t want to create unnecessary noise.” He walked over to the suitcase and brought it into George’s room before returning to the aforementioned man’s side. 

“How long are you here for anyway?” George questioned as he pushed his way into his kitchen, knowing Clay would follow in behind him. 

“Uhm a month if you don’t mind. If you do then I can leave whenever.” 

“Oh, you can stay that long. You’ll just have to share a bed with me.”   
“That’s definitely not a problem.” Clay smirked, revelling in the way that George’s cheeks flushed prettily. 

George didn’t respond, favouring starting to make the two breakfast, despite it definitely being past midday. 

“Can I show you around today?” George asked excitedly as they sat at the table eating. Clay couldn’t help but grin back at the beaming boy, agreeing instantly so he would not disappoint George. Even if all he wanted to do was stay inside and plaster himself to George’s side, even more after last night. Now that he knew what it felt to have George in his arms he wasn’t quite sure if he was willing to never have it again. Especially if the things he felt for George were reciprocated. 

  
  


It was less than an hour and they were out in the streets of London, George acting as the willing tour guide to a clueless tourist. All afternoon they didn’t talk about what happened last night, both acting as if nothing had, even if Clay so desperately wanted to talk about it. Whilst George was showing Clay around he couldn’t help but barely pay attention to his surroundings or the words pouring out of his friend’s mouth, completely lost in the smile on George’s face. 

When they get home it’s late evening, having eaten dinner out at a local sushi restaurant that George had raved on about the whole day. Clay was exhausted and just wanted to slip into bed and have a long sleep but even more than that he wanted to talk to George about last night. Gorge slipped back into his bedroom from his bathroom clad in an oversized hoodie and jogging bottoms. Clay himself had already got changed, wearing a white t-shirt and shorts, appropriate sleepwear in Florida but he was a little cold in England. George climbed onto the bed next to Clay, sitting awkwardly on the other side of the bed with a light flush on his cheeks.

“Hey, George?” Clay calls out, making George’s eyes look up to meet his own. “Can we talk about last night?” George looked away again, clearly he remembered exactly what had happened. 

“I was hoping you wouldn’t bring it up.” George whispered, playing with the hem of his hoodie. 

“Of course I’m going to bring it up!” George bit his lip, still staring down at his lap. “I just want to know if you meant it.” Clay’s voice was low, hoping the lower pitch would steady his voice and keep his nerves from poking through. 

“If I meant what?” George asked, shifting awkwardly. 

“That you wanted me to be yours.” Clay paused. “That you could only have me like that in your dreams.” 

“I- uhm, yeah.” Georges breath trembled. “I did mean it.” Clay grinned brilliantly, tugging George harshley by the arm into his chest, wrapping him up tightly. George tried to pull away, clearly confused. 

“Thank God. I’m so fucking in love with you.” Clay sighs, nuzzling his nose into the top of George’s hair. George tenses at Clay’s words, stopping his attempts to get free. 

“No you’re not.” George stated, tone cold.

“What? Of course I am.” Clay pulled out of the embrace, holding George at arms length.

“No, you always say it as a joke. For me it’s real. You don’t get to belittle how I feel.” George’s expression was cold and harsh, causing small bubbles of anger build up within Clay.

“No George, You don’t get to decide how I feel.” Clay snapped, retracting his hands from George’s shoulders. 

“You turning up here and just saying everything I’ve wanted to hear isn’t exactly realistic Clay.” George explained, expression softening and tears welling in his eyes at the change of tone in Clay’s voice. 

“I can’t believe you don’t believe me.” Clay scoffed, standing from the bed and making his way towards the door.

“Where are you going?” George asks panicked, leaping up from the bed and following behind Clay.

“I just can’t be here right now.” Clay huffed, slipping on his shoes.

“Clay come on, I’ve just got you please don’t leave.” George tugged on Clay’s jumper sleeve, desperate to get him to stay. 

“You’re the one so desperate to believe that I couldn’t love you.” Clay tugged his arm free, glaring down at George. 

“I’m sorry but you’re just too good for me.” George was openly crying at this point, unable to stop the tears from falling. Whilst Clay’s heart broke at the sight, his anger outweighed his empathy.

“You’re not the one who gets to decide that.” Clay opened the front door and stepped through it.

“Please Clay-” Clay didn’t hear the rest of George’s plea, having already shut the door behind him. Clay needed to find somewhere to stay for the night but for now, he needed to cool down. So he set off, wandering the streets of London, his mind angry and heart hurting. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> George perspective!!!

The moment the door closed George crumbled to the floor, sobs coming from his mouth so frequently that he began to struggle to breathe. He heard his roommate come out of his bedroom and come to his side. 

“George? Where did Clay go?” His roommate asked, causing him to sob harder. “Shit.” His roommate mumbles, pulling George to his feet and helping him to his bedroom. As soon as his roommate left the room, George picked up his phone and clicked on Clay’s contact and pressing call, trying to calm down his sobbing as he listened to the ringing. When the call failed his sobs resumed, louder than before. George continued to sob until his lungs hurt and he fell asleep, his heart aching and phone clutched between his fingertips. 

The next morning when George woke up he felt worse than he did when he went to sleep, at least now he had stopped crying. George looked at the time on his phones still in his hands to see that it was only 7 AM, he groaned and pulled himself into the bathroom. George took off his clothes, feeling more disgusted with himself than he usually did. He avoided looking in the mirror as he climbed into the shower, turning on the water to feel it beat down on his tense shoulders. George sighed, resting his head on the shower wall, a shaky breath passing through his lips as he thought about Clay. He thought about the angry expression his face held, something George had never bared witness to before, never mind have it be caused by him. George stood in the shower until his skin was pruned and burned red. George didn’t feel any lighter as he went back into his room. He saw Clay’s jumper laid across the back of his desk chair and felt himself begin to cry again. 

“I’m so fucking pathetic.” He mumbled, picking up the jumper and feeling its fabric between his fingertips. Without thinking George slipped the item of clothing over his head, taking a deep inhale of the scent that lingered on the grey jumper. George felt his longing for Clay only grow stronger, the silence weighed heavy on his chest, feeling almost suffocating. 

He decided to go to his phone, hoping to call him one more time, praying that he would pick up. George wiped his eyes as he listened to the ringtone. His breath hitched when he heard Clay pick up. 

“Hello?” He mumbled into the receiver. 

“Hey George.” George’s heart clenched at the sound of Clay’s voice, he sounded tired. 

“I’m so sorry Clay.” George sobbed, curling up on his bed, pulling his knees up to his chest. 

“Yeah, I guessed you were from the hundred missed calls I had from you.” Clay chuckled but it sounded forced. 

“I really am, I shouldn’t have pushed you away.” George wiped his tears away with the sleeve of Clay’s jumper.

“No, It’s my fault to. I shouldn’t have got mad because you were feeling insecure.” George began to cry harder, heart feeling warm at Clay’s apology. 

“Are you safe?” George asks, chewing on his bottom lip. 

“Yeah, I’m just walking into your building actually.” George’s breath hitched and he paused for a moment, he was going to see Clay again. 

“Oh.”

“Yeah, can you let me in.” George shot up from the bed and rushed over to the door, pulling it open to see a sleep deprived Clay, his phone pulled up to his ear. George immediately pushed himself forwards and into Clay’s arms. He nuzzled his face into the crook of Clay’s neck, clutching onto him tightly. Clay’s arms held him back just as tight, the hand free of his phone slipping though his hair. George clung onto Clay as if he was afraid he would slip through his fingers and if he was being honest with himself, he really was. 

“Come on, lets go inside.” Clay tried to ply George off of himself but was ultimately unsuccessful. 

“Don’t want to let go.” George pouted, nuzzling impossibly closer.

Clay huffed, “Fine, arms around my neck.” George did as he was told, linking his arms around clays neck, going up on his tiptoes to do so. He squealed as he felt Clay bend down, picking him up behind the thighs. George wrapped his legs around Clay’s waist out of fear of being dropped. Clay easily carried George in through the flat, only needing one hand to hold him up. Clay carried George into his bedroom, aware of George’s roommate still being at home. Clay placed George down on the bed before sitting beside him. 

“Wait that’s my hoodie.” Clay accused, a faint smile on his face. George flushed clutching at the fabric. 

“Shut up, I missed you.” George defended himself gingerly. 

“I wasn’t even gone long.” Clay chuckled, looking at George adoringly.

“Yeah but you were mad at me, it felt bad.” He pouted, playing with the long sleeves of Clay’s hoodie.   
“I’m sorry.” Clay apologised, grabbing at George’s hand, pulling it toward him in attempt to hold it.

“Please don’t, I should have just believed you.” George replied as he let his hand be held, playing with Clay’s larger fingers. 

“I don’t understand why it was so hard to believe.” George refused to meet Clay’s eyes, feeling too embarrassed, 

“I’m just not the sort of guy that guys like you fall for.” George mumbled whist Clay squeezed his hand. 

“Guys like me?” Clay inquired curiously.

“Perfect, tall, hunky, smart, funny, handsome guys.” George described with a huff.

“George I’m just some loser who speedruns minecraft for a living.” Clay joked as he cupped George’s jaw with his free hand, turning the older to look hin in the eyes.

“And I’m just some loser who watches you speedrun minecraft.” George smiled softly, leaning subconsciously into the touch.

“You’re so much more than that. You’re everything to me.” Clay confessed, moving in so he could feel George’s breath against his lips.    
“That’s how I feel about you.” George admitted, looking down at Clay’s lips.

“George can I kiss you?” It had been the one thing on his mind since the two had sat on the bed but he wasn’t about to do it without the other’s permission. 

“Please.” George almost whined. As soon as the word was out of his mouth Clay was pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Clay went to pull away but George chased his lips, kissing the taller man more firmly. The hand cupping George’s jaw moved to the back on his neck, tangling in the strands of hair at the nape. A contented sigh passed through George’s lips, spurring Clay on further. The kissed were firm but not lust driven, they just seemed to convey every piece of longing that each of them had for one another. Clay reluctantly pulled away, smiling at the flushed face and kiss bitten lips of George. 

“Does this mean you’re mine now?” Clay asked, fingers rubbing George’s neck softly. 

“Of course it does.” George chuckled, leaning forward and pressing a peck to Clay’s lips. 


	4. Chapter 4

It’s been a week since Clay and George had got together and everything was absolutely perfect, Clay couldn’t be any happier. Well, there is only one thing that could make him happier. Since the first time they kissed, they hadn’t kissed again. Every time Clay leaned in George would moved out of the way, a flush high on his cheeks. It was getting to the point that Clay was wondering if he was such a bad kisser that after the first time he had put him off and that George was just too nice to let him down. 

That morning when he woke up George was in his arms, cheek pressed against Clay’s chest. It was a feeling he was beginning to grow used to and he knew he would miss it when he had to go home. Clay leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of his boyfriend’s head, sighing contentedly through his nose. George began to shift in his arms, stirring in his sleep. 

“Morning.” George grumbled, looking up sleepily at Clay. 

“Good morning.” Clay leaned down to press a kiss to George’s lips but the shorter boy moved out of the way, dodging the kiss. Clay frowned at the blatant rejection of his kiss. George climbed out of his arms, going to his wardrobe and pulling out some clothes to wear for the day. Clay dragged himself out of the bed, feeling as if his movements were languid as he made his way to the kitchen, putting on the kettle to make himself coffee. It was starting to effect his mood now, Clay wasn’t even sure if George wanted him anymore, maybe the idea of him had been better than the reality. Maybe he hated Clay in person and wanted him to go back to Florida. Before Clay could worry himself further George came into the kitchen, Clay’s own jumper drowning the smaller boy’s form. His heart stuttered at the sight of George in his clothes, a fondness for the man pouring out of him. 

“Hey love.” George greeted with a bright smile. Okay so maybe he didn’t hate him, but the fact that he didn’t want to kiss him was so confusing. 

“Hey.” Clay smiles back, “Coffee?” The brunette nodded, sleepily leaning against the kitchen counter as Clay poured hot water into two mugs, the instant coffee and sugar already in the mug. As soon as the kettle was back on the side George was nuzzling into Clay’s side, wanting to be close to his boyfriend.

The rest of the day passed much of the same, George avoiding his kisses but still staying pressed up against the blonde’s side. Clay was feeling disheartened by the time the two were curled up on the sofa that evening. George’s roommate was off at his girlfriend’s this weekend, offering the two their privacy for the weekend as well as getting his own. Clay lay across the sofa with George sprawled out on top of him. His arms were latched around his boyfriend’s waist, his mind too distracted to actually be paying attention to whatever George had put on TV.

“Why don’t you want to kiss me?” Clay blurted out, unable to keep the thought in anymore. 

“What?” George flushed, sitting up in order to look Clay in the face.

“Every time I try to kiss you you avoid it. Am I a bad kisser?” Clay asked insecurely.

“What? No!” George defended, his eyes widening in shock.

“Then why don’t you want to kiss me?” He pouted.

“It’s not that I don’t want to.” George confessed, feeling shy about himself, looking away.

“But you don’t” Clay pointed out, a frown on his lips that never seemed to go away.

“I just don’t want to disappoint you.” George began to worry his bottom lip.

“Baby you could never disappoint me. How would you disappoint me?” 

“I’ve just never really been in a relationship with a guy before so I don’t really know how to do any of this.” He admitted. “I thought I was kissing weird.” 

“Baby the first time we kissed you were perfect, I loved kissing you.” Clay reassured him. “I thought you hated how I kissed and just didn’t want anything to do with me.” 

“That’s insane! You were perfect, I want everything to do with you.” George cupped Clay’s cheeks, thumbing over his jawline with gentle touches. 

“Everything?” Clay snickered, leaning into George’s hands. 

“That’s not what I meant but-” He cut himself off, seemingly realising what he was about to say.

“But?” Clay encouraged with a big smile. 

“Obviously I want to do THAT. I’ve just never before. Not with a guy anyway.” George blushed, feeling embarrassed under the attention. 

“I can’t imagine you topping anyone.” Clay snorted. 

“Hey!” George called out, hitting Clay on the chest.

“We can talk about that later. For now, kiss me?” Clay pleaded, batting his eyes at George who rolled his eyes fondly. George leaned down hesitantly, hovering above Clay’s lips. Clay waited patiently, not wanting to rush George. When he finally did kiss him, George kissed Clay softly, a quick peck which immediately left them both wanting more. He leaned back in immediately after pressing hungry kisses to his boyfriends lips. After a week of longing to kiss each other they were finally do so. Their desperation apparent as the kisses became sloppy. Clay gave George’s lips a light nibble, encouraging the other to part his lips, which he did happily, allowing Clay to make the kiss hotter and hungrier than it had been. Clay’s hands came to settle on George’s waist, tugging at his hips and encouraging his smaller partner to straddle his own. George let himself be moved, shifting to get comfortable atop Clay. Clay moved his hands from George’s hips and they pushed their way under his own jumper on George, coming to sit on soft skin, warmth radiating from the skin he had longed to touch for so long. Their mouths glided together easily, panting breaths coming from each of their noses. George leaned back after a few moments more, desperate for breath. 

“Well hey there.” Clay chuckled, cheeks flushed red and lips spit glistened. 

“That was nice.” George smiled. Clay wheezed in response, his fingers rubbing at the soft skin of George’s hips. 

“I’m glad you think so. Does that mean I get to kiss you more often now?” Clay batted his eyelashes at George again, earning him a swat to the shoulder. 

“If you’re good.” 

“But I’m so good at being bad.” Clay joked which got him hit again. 

“Please don’t become a pervert now.” George begged, a flush on his cheeks.

“No promises.” Clay snickers before pulling George down for another kiss.


End file.
